Mr. Pogi
Mr. Pogi is a long-running and iconic "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segment. It is a male talent search for the next heartthrobs who are talented, intelligent, and good-looking. Since its inception in 1987, Mr. Pogi has been an important stepping stool for male teens aspiring to launch their careers into the Philippine entertainment industry. Notable alumni of Mr. Pogi ''are 1996 winner Jericho Rosales and 2006 winner Edgar Allan Guzman. Both became successful film and television actors. The 1993 edition also produced an all-male dance group called Male AttraXion, which became a regular dance group of the noontime show. The segment is known for its iconic "Mr. Pogi" hand gesture, which involves framing the chin with a spread out index finger and thumb. The gesture can be seen on its recent logos. ''Mr. Pogi 1987 Mr. Pogi 1987 ''is the first edition of the iconic male talent search. Rich Galyer became the first-ever grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi. ''He was 19 years old when he won the competition. ''Mr. Pogi 1988 Mr. Pogi 1988 ''is the second edition of the iconic male talent search. Arden Christopher Kaksarao was declared as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi. ''He was notable for his gymnastics performance in the talent portion. He was 19 years old when he won the competition. Other contestants is semi-finalist Ramir Magsangkay. ''Mr. Pogi 1993 Mr. Pogi 1993 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Roderick de los Santos was declared as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi. ''Other grand finalists of the edition include Vincent Sierra, Allan Concepcion, John Canero, and Mark de Leon. Together with six other weekly finalists, they were formed into an eleven-member dance group known as the Male AttraXIon. ''Mr. Pogi 1995 Mr. Pogi 1995 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Known contestant is fourth runner-up Jay Will Zapanta and third runner-up Joseph Ryan Palero. ''Mr. Pogi 1996 Mr. Pogi 1996 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. It is notable as the launchpad for the successful showbiz career of actor Jericho Rosales. ''Mr. Pogi 1996 ''is arguably the most successful edition of the segment for producing one of the most sought-after leading men of the Philippine entertainment industry. Jericho Rosales of Marikina City, who claimed to be the look-alike of Charlie Sheen, was declared as the grand winner of the competition. He was only 17 years old when he claimed the title. Other known contestant is semifinalist Aldwin Huvalla, the "Aljon Jimenez" look-alike of Sta. Mesa, Manila. ''Mr. Pogi 1999: Chickboy ng Bayan '' ''Mr. Pogi 1999 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Dave Mercado, who claimed to be the look-alike of Vic Sotto, was declared as the grand winner of the competition. He received ₱30,000 in cash as well as ₱100,000 worth of pension plans from Platinum Plans Phil. Inc. "Ryan Agoncillo" look-alike Jeffrey Freeman was hailed as the first runner-up and received ₱10,000. "Tonton Gutierrez" look-alike Ricky Ricardo became the second runner-up and received ₱7,000. "Keanu Reeves" look-alike Carlos Canlas was declared as the third runner-up and received ₱5,000. The runners-up also received ₱25,000 worth of pension plans. ''Mr. Pogi 2002 Mr. Pogi 2002 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Nicolette Eliezer Omaña, who claimed to be the look-alike of Danilo Barrios, was declared as the grand winner of the competition. '' Benjamin Basa, Jr. was hailed as the first runner-up, while Andrew Schimmer became the second runner-up. Mr. Pogi 2003 Mr. Pogi 2003 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Romeo Anthony Dower of Angeles City, Pampanga was declared as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2003. ''He was only 16 years old when he won the competition. His talent was singing. Meanwhile, Andrew Miguel was proclaimed as the first runner-up of the talent search. Ray Leonard Ferrer was a ''Mr. Pogi 2003 ''finalist. ''Mr. Pogi 2004 Mr. Pogi 2004 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. Christopher Canizares was declared as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2004. ''His winning song is "Just Once", a 1981 song by James Ingram. ''Mr. Pogi 2006 Mr. Pogi 2006 ''is an edition of the iconic male talent search. It is notable for successfully launching the showbiz career of actor Edgar Allan Guzman. Edgar Allan Guzman was declared as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2006. He was only 16 years old when he became the winner. The grand finals was held on Saturday, 8 April 2006. Meanwhile, Ryan Julio Umengan was proclaimed as the first runner-up of the talent search, while Mark Ariel Fresco was hailed as the second runner-up. Mr. Pogi 2012 Mr. Pogi 2012 ''premiered on 18 June 2012 and concluded on 15 September 2012. John Edric Ulang, the 21-year-old "Jake Vargas" look-alike of Binagonan, Rizal was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Meanwhile, Bryann Carlo Jaofrancia of Dasmariñas, Cavite and Jaylord Casiño of Cagayan de Oro were tied as first runners-up. Chryst Josef Almazar of Sta. Rosa, Laguna and John Paul Duray of Olongapo City were declared as the second and third runners-up, respectively. ''Mr. Pogi 2019 Mr. Pogi 2019 ''premiered on 22 July 2019 and concluded on 3 August 2019. It is a two-week long special edition of the iconic talent search as part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its iconic "Tatak ''Eat Bulaga!" ''segments. The edition was done in "limited engagement" only. The winner then competed in a "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ultimate showdown against the winners of other revived segments. Oscar San Juan, Jr. II, the "Jericho Rosales" look-alike of San Pedro, Laguna, was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2019. Elias Point of Iligan City was declared as the first runner-up, while Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr. of Tondo, Manila was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Category:Mr. Pogi Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:1980s Segments Category:1990s Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:1987 Segments Category:1988 Segments Category:1996 Segments Category:2002 Segments Category:2003 Segments Category:2004 Segments Category:2006 Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:1993 Segments Category:1999 Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Male Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga!